


炼狱

by hydrviolence



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/pseuds/hydrviolence
Summary: 警告：巨雷，OOC，可能涉嫌洗白Eccarius（知道自己错了算洗白吗？）我知道这肯定不是创作者的意图，而且非常OOC。但是，既然编剧大人们留了“Cassidy和Eccarius都可以撕破手掌挣脱逃走，为什么他们没这么做”的洞，我怎么能不钻一下呢。





	炼狱

“我跟你讲过独角兽的事吗？”  
“没。说来听听。”  
“我见过活的独角兽！”  
“在吸毒产生的幻觉中？”  
“不，当然不是。是在现实中，世界上，森林里。我当时没有嗑药，一点儿没有。也不要说我喝醉了，我没有喝醉。那是真的独角兽！我亲眼见所见。”  
“森林里？”  
“没错，森林里。你听我说，当时我躺在篝火边，听到河边传来声响，就爬起来去看看是什么。我看到……”他伸出舌头，做舔水的动作。  
“一架水车？”  
“拜托，你怎么会想到水车？！”  
“你听到的其实是水车驱动的纺织厂开工的声音。”  
“怎么可能？！我听到的是喝水的声音！还有独角兽的蹄子蹭过河边杂草叶片的声音。”  
“哦，独角兽。”  
“独角兽在河边喝水，在星空底下。那是我见过的最……”  
“我恨你。”  
“什么？”

卡西迪醒过来。  
他蹲在巷子里的垃圾箱旁边，周围半明不暗，远处巷口外面大路上街灯昏黄的光照进来，在垃圾箱边投下边缘清晰的菱形阴影。卡西迪在阴影里蹲成一团，闻到腐败酸臭的味道。  
他的手上沾满了血。是刚才吃的老鼠，他吃了老鼠，是这样。卡西迪用手背擦擦鼻子。  
在他脖子后面，传来轻微的呼吸声。卡西迪用手背抵着上嘴唇，隔着嘴唇抵住牙齿，吸了吸鼻子。  
“救救我。”埃卡瑞斯的声音传来，“救救我。”他说，“救救我。”  
一开始声音似乎是从卡西迪身后传来，之后像是从垃圾箱里传来，又像是从垃圾箱底下传来，接着听起来是从正上方传来。或者从巷子两侧紧闭的门里传来，从黑洞洞的窗口里传来。“救救我，救救我，救救我。”埃卡瑞斯的声音不断重复着。  
卡西迪缩起身子，眼眶刺痛，他盯着对面的墙壁，把牙齿咬进手背。  
周围暗下来。

直到漆黑一片。  
他在一个黑房间里。像是关掉所有灯的罗森太太的地下室，又不完全是。埃卡瑞斯常坐的扶手椅——台阶上摆放的雕花扶手椅里，盘踞着一个黑暗的身影。比周围的黑暗更黑。  
“我恨你。”它用埃卡瑞斯的声音说，露出白色尖牙，“我恨你。”  
灯亮了。  
卡西迪蹲在台球桌前，双手搭在桌子的两角。埃卡瑞斯趴在桌上，双手钉在台球桌两侧。  
“现在呢？”埃卡瑞斯说。  
卡西迪看着他。  
“回到孤独、无爱的状态？”  
“嗯，是，大概是吧。”

卡西迪醒过来，蹲在垃圾桶的阴影里，用手背擦掉眼泪。可能不是眼泪，只是老鼠血。他吃过老鼠，他能闻到老鼠味和血腥味。他的手上还沾着血，他用手背擦掉眼泪。  
“救救我。”埃卡瑞斯在他耳边说。

“你知道吗，我以前见过独角兽。”卡西迪说。  
埃卡瑞斯从外套里取出酒瓶。“我记得，你跟我说过。我恨你。”  
切入另一场景。  
卡西迪蹲在台球桌前。埃卡瑞斯趴在桌上。  
“现在呢？”埃卡瑞斯说，“回到孤独、无爱的状态？”  
他把眼泪逼回去。“嗯，是，大概是吧。”

卡西迪醒过来，在垃圾桶的阴影里大声抽泣。手背已经不够，他开始用衣服袖子抹脸，擦掉鼻涕，又抽噎了一下。  
他不哭，几乎没有哭过。卡西迪只在梦里哭，只有在梦里才能感觉到真切的伤痛，才会像小时候一样大声哭出来。  
“救救我。”

“别走！你还有很多没看到的，我还有很多想和你分享的。”埃卡瑞斯叫住他。  
“你为什么需要我？你有……这些，很明显你过得挺满意。你需要我做什么？”  
“我想要一个朋友。我恨你。”  
黑猫抬起头来，说：“我恨你。”  
卡西迪蹲在台球桌前。  
“现在呢？回到孤独、无爱的状态？”  
“嗯，是，大概是吧。”他不需要忍回眼泪，他不想哭。

卡西迪哭着醒过来，闻到垃圾的酸臭味。“我知道这是梦。我知道。”他大口呼吸着，狠狠地用袖子擤鼻涕。为什么他要反反复复梦到埃卡瑞斯。  
“救救我。”  
卡西迪闭上眼睛。

“你恨他们，就像你恨自己。”埃卡瑞斯放下酒杯转过身。  
“不，我不恨他们。”  
“像恨自己一样恨其他人。”  
“我不恨。”  
“你管他们叫白痴，骂他们装腔作势。”  
“我……只是……这样说。”  
“丽萨说，在餐馆洗手间的时候，你差点要撕开她的喉咙。承认吧，你恨她。”  
“不。我不恨丽萨，她……挺可爱的。我当时只是生气，你明白吗，只是突然很失望。拜托，我当然不恨她。”  
“我恨你，就像我恨自己。”  
“什么？”  
埃卡瑞斯趴在台球桌上。“现在呢？回到孤独、无爱的状态？”  
卡西迪蹲在台球桌前。“嗯，是……大概是吧。”

卡西迪呜咽着，用双臂抱着自己，向后坐下，靠向墙和垃圾箱形成的夹角，头撞到铁皮垃圾箱时发出轻轻的砰的一声。抽泣慢慢停止，他哭累了。为什么他要反反复复地做梦！  
“救救我。”  
“停下来！”卡西迪叫起来，“停！”

他们又来到了台球桌前。  
“现在呢？回到孤独、无爱的状态？”  
“嗯，是……大概是吧。”  
埃卡瑞斯压在他上方，叫道：“我爱你！我们本可以幸福。”  
“你管谋杀和欺骗叫幸福？”卡西迪躺在棺材里回答。  
“那你宁愿悲伤、孤独？也许永远如此。”  
“是的！”他叫起道，接着嚎啕大哭。  
黑屋子的扶手椅中，黑色身影用红眼睛看着他。“我恨你。我恨你。我恨你。”它说着，反复地说。  
卡西迪蹲下身，用双手捂住脸，大声嚎哭，一门心思无所顾忌地大哭。哭到他开始干呕，以为自己会吐出来。“是的！我宁愿永远孤独、悲伤！”他叫道。

咔嗒一声，开灯的声音。  
卡西迪听到埃卡瑞斯问：“为什么你在这儿？”  
卡西迪放下手，慢慢抬起头。埃卡瑞斯就站在他身边，仍然是过去活着时的样子，穿着他装模作样的衣服，低着头，微微皱眉，看着卡西迪。  
“这是我的炼狱，为什么你在这里？”埃卡瑞斯俯下身，抓住卡西迪胳膊把他扶起来。  
“我知道你恨我。你肯定恨我，”卡西迪几乎喘不过气来，“你应该恨我，我杀了你。恨我吧。”他抬手擦眼泪，却发现脸上是干的，没有眼泪，好像他从未哭过。  
埃卡瑞斯微微挑了一下眉毛，张开嘴，又想了一下，才说：“被钉上台球桌的时候，我可以扯破手掌逃走。就像你也可以扯破手掌逃走。”  
“什么？”  
“先坐到沙发上去。你在发抖。”埃卡瑞斯揽卡西迪推到沙发边。  
卡西迪这才注意到周围的环境。这里有点像他们过去的地下室，但又不完全一样，是个很温馨的小房间。家具配色温暖，灯光柔和，有钢琴，没有台球桌，高高的书架上整齐地排着书。从书脊看，其中有些还很新。没有台阶，也没有雕花的扶手椅，一张柔软的长沙发摆在房间中央，扶手上倒扣着一本翻开的书。旁边的小桌子上有开了瓶的酒和盛着酒的杯子。  
“我去再找个杯子。”埃卡瑞斯说，“不知道这里有没有杯子。我觉得会有，只要我想要有，就会有。”  
埃卡瑞斯唠唠叨叨地去找杯子，卡西迪不安地在沙发上坐下来。沙发坐着就像他期望得一样柔软。  
“啊！”埃卡瑞斯一声欢叫，“找到杯子了。”他转过身来，笑着，举着杯子，“你一定得喝点。”  
“你……你不恨我？”  
“我恨你。”埃卡瑞斯把酒从瓶子倒进杯子里，“我过去恨你。第一次见到你的时候，我恨你；你说我装腔作势时，我恨你。”他放下瓶子，把酒杯递给卡西迪，“我对你说，想要你做朋友的时候，也恨你。”  
“你……”卡西迪不知道该做何反应。  
“酒。”埃卡瑞斯示意他接酒杯。  
卡西迪接过酒杯。“我以为……”  
“你以为我爱你？”  
“……是的。”  
“我爱你。当然爱你。”  
“那……”  
“我爱你，但也恨你。”埃卡瑞斯在他身边坐下，“我恨你，同时爱你。如果当时你不在场，我会撕破手掌挣脱出来，杀死地下室里你创造的所有吸血鬼。”  
“……我以为我们杀得足够迅速了。”  
“远远不够。你当时在想什么？”  
“想杀了你。”  
“我不是说这个。你可以扯破手掌，挣脱出来逃走。但你没这么干。”  
“我怕疼。”  
“被阳光烧更疼。”  
“我知道你会来，会把我放下来。”  
“你不知道。也许我会等着你反省到烧成灰，再回地下室。”  
卡西迪不出声。  
“就像你当时把脖子露出来，让我杀了你。你不知道我会不会真的咬下去。”  
卡西迪耸耸肩。  
“再来说说你的小阴谋，那是一个不需要你出场的阴谋。你已经把他们都变成了吸血鬼，让他们有能力保护自己、反抗我，他们可以在任何时候发起暴动。比如，那天晚些时候，你烧成灰之后。也许，我看到威胁消失，放松警惕，他们攻击起来更能出其不意，也更容易得手。”埃卡瑞斯说。  
卡西迪抬眼看他。  
“你就承认吧。”埃卡瑞斯也看着卡西迪，“我成功了，独角兽烟斗顶用！”  
“……独角兽烟斗。”卡西迪垂下眼，“是啊，太可笑了。”  
“你最喜欢的。”  
“是的。”卡西迪想笑，却觉得又要哭了。当然，他不会哭的。“我没想到。”  
“你还带着它吗？”  
“呃……我不知道。”卡西迪隐约记起了胡弗和穿白衣的人。  
“如果丢了或者坏了，你可以再买一个。”  
“可能……它被人拿走了。胡弗来了。”卡西迪皱了皱眉头，回忆着，“拆了房子，其他人烧死了。他们给我打了鲸鱼用的麻醉剂。”  
“鲸鱼用的麻醉剂？”  
“没错，鲸鱼用麻醉剂。我过去不知道还有给鲸鱼用的麻醉剂。他们麻醉鲸鱼做什么？”  
“鲸鱼用麻醉剂，大概是你会出现在这里的原因。”埃卡瑞斯说。  
“哦，对了，这里……到底是哪里？”  
“炼狱，我说过了，有点像等待室。”  
如果魂魄感受到你的痛苦，可能会回来安慰你。卡西迪想起杰西的外祖母这么说过。他的痛苦……他挽留了埃卡瑞斯。但能挽留多久？埃卡瑞斯已经死了，不得不死。“我爱你。”这话脱口而出，卡西迪也感到突兀，“我知道你恨我，但……”  
“我不恨你。过去恨你，但现在已经不恨了。在死得时候就不恨了。”  
“我杀了你。”  
“你救了我。”埃卡瑞斯微笑，“你成功了。我成功了，你也成功了。现在，我可以只爱你，不必恨了。”  
“我不明白。”  
“活了太久。”  
他们听到风声，风围着屋子打转的声音。“时间到了，等待结束。”埃卡瑞斯说，“我可以死了。但我还没见过独角兽……”他望向卡西迪，“也没有在海里见过鲸鱼。我还想看到它们，我不想死。我想死，我活得太久，已经够了，我也应该死。”他沉默下来。  
卡西迪也沉默着。  
等待着，风声在变得越来越响。  
埃卡瑞斯呼了口气。“都没有关系了。”  
卡西迪放下酒杯，探身吻了埃卡瑞斯，最后一次。一个持续时间相当长的吻，温暖又非常温柔。埃卡瑞斯是个接吻好手，毕竟有大量的训练。他们听到风声和碎裂的声音，达到最响，又开始减弱。当风声终于消失，埃卡瑞斯最后的气息从卡西迪口中撤出。  
卡西迪又把眼睛闭了一会儿，才睁开。

卡西迪在囚室里醒过来。  
昏黄的光从门上的缝隙透进来，在地面铺成格子。他的脚踝被拷在铁链上，铁链另一端固定在墙壁上。  
卡西迪坐起来，检查了一下身体，又摸了所有的口袋。没有找到他的独角兽烟斗。  
肯定是他昏迷时被搜身缴走了，卡西迪想，没关系，等他从这个洞子里出去，就从胡弗混蛋手里抢回来。如果已经被胡弗扔掉，找不到，就再买一个。

 

完


End file.
